Omni!Undyne
"You've destroyed everything I've loved. Everything in my Multiverse. Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, Sans, they're all gone. I've stayed quiet for too long, it's time for you to die." -Omni!Undyne to Infinity -Omni!Undyne talks at İnfinity when their first encounter(Not İnfinitey Code) History She was God of her own multiverse until İnfinity came and destroyed it.She was...sad,angry,depressed,mad at the same time...She lost her own trust to abstract entites.She thought they will come to help...BUT NOBODY CAME...Then she fighted İnfinity with herself.She absorbed all Gods of her own Multiverse eith Abstract Regulator.Even with that she failed because she wasn't know how to use it.İnfinity defeated her but...he weren't killed her.He only said "We will meet again."Nova saved her and tried to help her.She refused Nova's help and she disappeared.All she want is killing İnfinity and all Evil being. be added more Personality be added Abilities&Powers Shield of Kindness Thanks for Kindness soul,Omni!Undyne can summon shields which their durability can adapt against any kind of damage. Enhanced Strength Omni!Undyne posseses good amount of physical strength,she can lift mountains,destroy multi-continents,can destroy walls with a kick. Transcendel Strength When during in D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. form,her strength transcendens concept of power. Determination Omni!Undyne posseses HUGE amount of Determination,her determination surpasses even Ultra!DT. Enchanced Speed Omni!Undyne can travel in hypersonic speeds,dodging attacks as fast as hypersonic speed. Transcendel Speed When during in D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. form her speed defies logic and her reaction speed is beyond infinite speed. Enchanced Energy Omni!Undyne has extremely high levels of stamina, being able to fight for years straight with medium levels of exhaustion. She has tremendous amounts of energy. Transcendel Energy Omni!Undyne has transcendental levels of energy and stamina, and can fight for an uncountably infinite amount of time with no form of exhaustion in D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. form. Enchanced Durability Omni!Undyne possesses a very high level of DEF, which in turn allows her to survive many deadly attacks. She can survive attacks strong enough to carve mountains, and tank the attacks of LV.25 Players, albeit with difficulty. Transcendel Durability In D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. Mode, Omni!Undyne can effortlessly tank hits from omnipotent entities, and even survive an attack powerful enough to effortlessly eradicate uncountably infinite totalities without even showcasing the full extent of this ability, which is likely beyond uncountable infinite. Spear Manipulation Omni!Undyne can manipulate DT Spears, extremely powerful spear attacks which deal 99-99,999 damage upon impact, and can shatter through steel barriers with ease. These travel at hypersonic speeds.This does drain a tremendous amount of energy upon use however. In D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. Mode, the energy limitation is completely negated and their travel speed increases to infinite speed. D.E.T.E.R.M.İ.N.E.D. Form This form can be activated when Undyne needs support.She will become one with Abstract Regulator and with er soul.During in that form,with help of Abstract Regulator,she will be completely abstract and transcendel entity.During in that form her power increase to beyond concepts,allowing to destroy concepts and reality with ease.She reaches a state which is TRULY beyond the concept of definition, free from all concepts, all meaning. She becomes truth, and truth becomes him. HShe becomes something beyond power itself.Only downside is when she uses that form her life energy will be drained by Abstract Regulator.İf she uses that form too much she will DEAD. Appearance She wears a long black dress which like an armor.Her hair color is purple and her eye color is white.She wears long black boots.She wears black bandages and also she has black eye patch on her eye.She wears a black mask on her face. Weapons Abstract Regulator=This weapon can absorb everything,she were used it to absorb Gods of her own multiverse.She carries it in her body. Spear of Ultimate=This is her main weapon.This looks like white trident which has black point on it. Trivia be added Category:Goddess Category:Undyne Category:Beyond Gods